Chronicles of Narnia 3
by Ann Coving
Summary: This is about Caspian and his long lost sister embarking on a journey with Lucy and Edmund to find the hidden will of Caspian's father. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

By: Ann Coving

**This is my sequel to Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian. I hope you like it! Please read and review!! :)**

**Intro**

The night was as black as coal, for the moon was behind a thick wad of clouds. As she raced through the night on her chestnut horse, the moon began to shine through the clouds. The diamond in her necklace glinted against the gold chain in the light. She looked up at the sky, and then around at her surroundings. She slowed the horse to a trot and began to relax. Suddenly, she heard the sound of another horse heading towards her. She chirruped to the horse and the horse flew like a lightning bolt on a stormy night. She bent her head close to the horse and found herself silently praying to the Lord that she would be all right. "I must let Caspian know I am alive," she pleaded. Then suddenly, she saw the town around her, and the castle loomed in front of her dark black eyes. She had made it.

She raced through the town. Buildings and houses rushed past her as she sped on her way. She slowed the horse down and they walked up to the palace gate. "Who goes there?" a soldier said. "It is I, Margaret Genevieve. I am King Caspian's sister." The soldier's mouth dropped open in awe. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and answered in a gruff tone, "You are thought to be dead. Prove that you are who you say." Margaret bent down and pulled the necklace out of her pale blue cloak and showed it to him. The soldier's eyes lit up as he saw the dazzling gem he had heard about. "I will go get the King. He will want to know that you are here. Go on in and a servant will help you tie up your horse," he replied.

As Margaret slowly walked through the castle gates, the soldier went to fetch the King. Once Margaret was inside the gates, they closed back tightly. She gracefully slid off of the horse as a servant came to tie him up. Margaret reached up to the hood of her pale blue cloak, which had been hiding her face, and pulled it down. Just as the cloak slipped off, Caspian stopped in his haste to meet her. He looked at the face of his sister. The guard froze also, marveled by Margaret's serenity and beauty.

She was very pale, with rosy lips, and beautiful dark black eyes. Her hair was jet black, and fell in ringlets all the way to her waist. She turned in time to see Caspian and the guard frozen in shock. She suddenly laughed and raced towards her brother. Caspian snapped out of his daze and ran towards his long lost sister. They collided in a huge hug as Caspian picked Margaret off her feet and swung her around. "Oh how I have missed you so Maggie!" he cried. "And I you," Margaret replied, with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears streaked Lucy's face as she ran from the taunting kids of the playground in Finchley. She ran across the street to the Boys Academy of Finchley. She saw that they were on the outside break also. "Edmund! Edmund!" she cried frantically. Edmund looked up from where he sat alone at a stone table. He saw Lucy searching for him and he quickly got up and ran to her. "What's wrong Lu?" "I can't stand it any longer Ed. The kids won't stop teasing me. I try to be nice and keep to myself, I never even bother them or anything!" she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. Edmund hugged Lucy for he knew what she was going through. They were both thinking the exact same thing: We have to get back to Narnia.

It had been over a year since the Pevensie's had last been in Narnia. On that very same trip, they had found out that the two oldest Pevensie's, Susan and Peter, would no longer be able to get back into the magical world of Narnia. On their last journey, they had managed to when the war against the evil Telmarines while also restoring peace to the native inhabitants, the Narnians. King Caspian was now ruling the country and Edmund and Lucy constantly hoped that there was still peace in their beloved land.

Peter and Susan Pevensie were now off to live and go to school in another part of England. And so it was that Lucy and Edmund were left to find for themselves another exciting journey into the land they loved the most, Narnia.

All of a sudden, Edmund heard a loud shout from behind him. "Awww, it looks like Edmund is sharing a special moment with his little sister. How sweet!" a kid yelled in a mocking voice. Edmund turned bright red and Lucy turned to stare with teary eyes at the bully who had yelled that. "Come on Lu. Let's get out of here," Edmund whispered shamefully. He grabbed his sister's hand and they walked out of the black gates of the Boys Academy of Finchley. Edmund had decided that he'd had enough. He left the school without a second glance. Both he and Lucy wondered what would happen when they came back to their schools, of if they would even come back! They had no idea that they were fixing to embark on another journey, one that would be even more confusing and dangerous than the others.

As Lucy and Edmund Pevensie bounded down the street in the town of Finchley, they came upon a lovely little park. They decided they would go for a little stroll and decide what to do next. As they were walking casually down the sidewalk, Lucy noticed a beautiful little fountain right in the middle of the park. "Oh let's go see the fountain!" Lucy exclaimed, tugging on Edmund's sleeve.

As they reached the fountain, Lucy looked deep into its waters. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face appear in the water. "Look Ed!!" she shouted. "It's Aslan! Aslan's face is in the water!" Edmund turned around abruptly and stared into the water. "I don't see anything Lu," he replied, disappointed. "Where do you suppose he went?" Lucy wondered allowed. "I don't know. But let's keep looking. Maybe it will reappear." Edmund suggested.

Lucy and Edmund continued to gaze wonderingly into the waters when suddenly, the water changed into a roaring whirl pool. "What's going on?" Lucy yelled above the violent noise of the fountain. "I don't know. Grab my hand Lu. It feels like magic." The words were hardly out of his mouth when Lucy and Edmund were pulled headlong into the fountain. Most people would have expected to hit the hard concrete of the bottom of the fountain, but Lucy and Edmund knew the feeling of magic all too well. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a small town, and it was pitch black around them. They smiled silently to themselves as they realized where they were. They were _finally _back in Narnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian grabbed Margaret's hand and pulled her to the castle. "You must be very tired after your long journey," Caspian said. "Yes, it _was_ rather stressful. But I didn't come back here for a welcoming party. I have a very serious reason for being here. Surely you must understand I cannot stay," she replied solemnly. "Well why not?" Caspian asked, caught by surprise. "I have a problem. You may or may not already know this, but Father's "will" was found recently in our old town in Telmar." "It was?" Caspian answered anxiously. "Well, what does it say?" "It left everything to, to his Captain of the Army," Maggie said with a shudder.

"Why would he do that?" Caspian said in a cold voice. "I'm not exactly sure that _he's _the one that did it. Father was never really fond of the Captain. It just doesn't make sense. What I'm thinking is that the Captain found someone to either influence Father, or to make a false will himself," she finished. Caspian stared at her with utter disbelief.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention Caspian," Margaret added in a shaky voice. "What?" "In the will, Father said that he did leave a lot of the money to me. I cannot receive the money unless I marry by the age of 16. I also must marry a man of noble descendant. He has to be between the ages of 19 and 24. If I do not marry by those standards, I will receive no money and will be… disowned of the family name," she answered in weak voice. Caspian stared with a dark look in his eyes. Then suddenly, Margaret burst into tears. Caspian rushed to comfort her. "Don't worry Maggie. Everything will be okay. We will find you a good husband before your sixteenth birthday." "But Caspian," she stuttered, "my birthday is in 1 month!" As she quickly wiped her eyes, she murmured one more thing. "The only other way, besides me getting married, is for us to find the _real_will ourselves. I am positive that there is another will. Do you think we can do it?" "Of course we can. But, we may need reinforcements. There is a certain King and Queen of old I am referring to. With King Edmund and Queen Lucy on our side, I am sure we will be able to find this missing will."


End file.
